Trabajo fallido de lengua
by senokis
Summary: Proyecto de 3 capítulos muy cortos. UA de vampiros y secuestros RenxTamao
1. Capítulo I

_**Trabajo fallido de lengua…**_

Weno… os preguntareis el porqué del título si no tiene nada que ver con la historia, ya que trata de la historia trata de: romance/angst/vampiros, etc etc, es bien sencillo, mi ex profesora de lengua (por fin me he librado de ella T.T soy feliz) nos mandó a toda la clase un trabajo (supongo que se aburriría mucho pobre mujer), ella nos dictó el nudo de una historia muy rara y cada uno tenía que escribir para el día siguiente el principio y el final y que no pasara de las 20 líneas. Al final de la historia os explicaré por qué por poco m suspende esa…!

Hacía tiempo que quería una salida para esta historia así que al final me decidí a publicarla aquí. Lo único que cambié de la historia original que escribí fueron los nombres porque pensé que así la historia cuadraba bien.

En fin, la historia la iba a poner como un one-shot pero es muy larga asi que la divido en 3 capítulos, el 1 y el 3 los escribí yo pero el 2 es el que dictó mi exprofesora. Por cierto, este fic está narrado por Ren, Shaman King no me pertenece y esas cosas…

Espero que os guste más que a mi profesora .

Mientras iba hacia su temible castillo su corazón empezó a latir con mucha energía, por lo cual intentó calmarse a sí mismo recordando la razón que le había llevado hasta allí.

Todo empezó hace 2 meses, él todavía estaba en la universidad de historia de San Marino. Un día le llegó una beca para ir a dar clases en América, era una gran oportunidad, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y partió., no sin antes despedirse. Él no tenía casi ningún amigo, siempre fue una persona solitaria, ya que se solía refugiar en sí mismo. Pero al llegar allí todo cambió, ya que la conoció a ella, a Tamao, ella era tan solo una alumna hasta que se desvelaron su mutuo amor, ya que pasó a ser lo más importante de su vida, pero su relación no era aprobada por los padres de ella, así que se tenían que ver a escondidas. Pero un día lo que él creía que iba a durar para siempre se terminó, Tamao desapareció.

Lo más extraño para él fue que nadie del pueblo sabía quien era, como si nunca hubiera existido, él se volvió a resguardar en sí mismo planteándose incluso la locura, se pasaba los días encerrado en la biblioteca rodeado de lo único que le había sido fiel, los libros. Hasta que un día lo vio, un libro oculto entre la infinidad de estanterías, su nombre era: Vampiros, los no muertos; lo contaba todo, la historia de Drácula, un noble que se volvió loco por amor sacrificándose por su amada prometiéndole que se volverían a ver después de la muerte sometiéndose a una horrible maldición, estaría muerto, no podría volver a ver la luz del sol, obligado a vagar por el mundo alimentándose de de la sangre de los vivos para sobrevivir, seducía a mujeres jóvenes para beber su sangre, se las llevaba y las obligaba a ser sus "vampiresas".

Entonces lo vio claro, había sido él. Cuando una voz surgida de las sombras le dijo:

-recupérela, no haga lo mismo que yo, no deje que Boris se salga con la suya, no la deje morir-su voz era suave, casi misteriosa, eso hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, era un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos oscuros, alto y un aspecto lúgubre.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ha sido él, Boris, él se ha llevado a la chica, tiene que ir a por él para recuperarla, ningún otro tiene agallas para poder enfrentarse, los otros les tienen demasiado miedo, cada vez que una chica desaparece hacen como si nunca hubiera existido, supongo que eso es menos doloroso para ellos…

-pero… ¿como?

-vaya al palacio de la cima de aquel monte-dijo el rubio señalando hacia el norte- allí le encontrará. No deje que le pasa lo mismo que a mi adorada Eliza…

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando nada aquel hombre ya había desaparecido, pensó que no había más remedio, se informó de algunas leyendas populares, se armó de una estaca de madera, un crucifijo y un simple diente de ajo, y allí estaba, a la entrada del castillo a punto de enfrentarse a un ser que lo más probable fuera que no existiera, pero ya no iba a echarse atrás.

…………………………………………………………………….

Hasta aquí la primera parte o , q os ha parecido? Espero reviews, tomatazos… lo que sea, ya pondré pronto los dos capítulos que faltan. Hasta entonces 3

P.D: Supongo que ya notasteis que una de las quejas de la profesora fue que se pasa un poquitín de las 20 líneas…¬3¬

P.P.D: para los que estáis siguiendo mi fic "de ángeles y demonios". Se que hace mucho que no actualizo pero es que he tenido muchos problemillas últimamente, pero tranquis que de esta semana no pasa u.u


	2. Capítulo II

Tachán ! Para que veáis que actualizo pronto (bueno vale, u.u no siempre u.uU en fin) como expliqué en el primer capi esta parte es la que dictó mi exprofesora, pero esta es la más corta.

Las advertencias creo que no hace falta repetirlas no?

Ahora ya: disfrútenlo!

……………………….

Poco después creyó percibir que la soledad del palacio albergaba otra presencia. Nuevamente miró a su alrededor con prevención. Se preguntó si estaba yendo demasiado lejos en su afán indagador, si no se estaría acercando a algo para lo que no estaba debidamente preparado.

Miró a su cara lívida en el espejo, su rostro estaba bastante demacrado. Quiso reírse de sí mismo pero sólo pudo formar una desamparada mueca con los labios.

Parpadeó varias veces. A través del espejo que estaba contemplando, le pareció haber visto algo en el que quedaba a su espalda. Se volvió. Dentro de su marco recargado de símbolos, el otro espejo, velado por el manto de polvo, no mostraba más que un reflejo borroso de la figura de Boris con una vela encendida en la mano.

Entonces, muy despacio, se giró para encarar el cristal donde se estaba desvaneciendo el nombre de Tamao. A través de ese espejo…

………………………….

Ya ta! Se que es muy muy corto y que termina mal pero… lo recompensaré en el próximo y último capi ok? Es que no veáis lo difícil que fue unir la historia para que tuviera un mínimo de sentido T.T.

Espero reviews pliss . Hablando de eso… respuesta a los de los anteriores capítulos:

Nemessys: asias por tu review, tan obvio fue que odio a mi exprofesora de lengua? Je je espero que este capi también te guste. Bye bss wapa

Haine Asakura: XD la verdad es que está muy bueno imaginarse a Ren en la pose de cazavampiros. Espero que este capi también te guste, pero es mucho más corto u.u Bye bss .

Bye bss.


	3. Capítulo III

…estaba la entrada a otro mundo, un mundo de maldades inimaginables, pero, también estaba Tamao, ella era el amor de su vida y estaba a punto de arriesgarla persiguiendo a Boris hasta su mundo ya que él sabía que una vida sin ella no era vida. Por fin, se aventuró a pasar, y se encontró con algo incluso peor de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, el paisaje era deprimente, árboles creciendo sin control, caídos, se notaba que nadie los cuidaba desde hacía ya tiempo. Formaban un gran bosque que desaparecía en el horizonte. No se oía el piar de los pájaros, de hecho, no se oía el ruido de ningún animal, solo el crujir de de las ramas al paso de un suave y gélido viento que hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

El olor era nauseabundo, una especie de mezcla entre azufre y carne en descomposición, pronto descubriría que aquel olor venía de lo más profundo del bosque, era donde Boris exhibía a sus víctimas empalándolas, al igual que su más terrible y principal antecesor, Vlad Dracul, el primer vampiro.

…………………………….

Acabé, me decepciona que quede tan sumamente corto… así que tuve una idea, si queréis puedo intentar hacer un fic en serio que trate de esta historia, pero completo, con el principio, el nudo, el final… ya sabéis.

Bueno… si la idea os parece bien solo tenéis que dejarme un review .

Ya sabéis, es en el botón de aquí abajo donde pone GO

Bye bss.


End file.
